How I feel
by Risamylovly
Summary: Roy and Riza have loved each other for quite some time now and they can't hold it in much longer.
1. Chapter 1

AN: first fan-fic read and review flames are not wanted but accepted.

Roy looked at the pile of papers on his desk as if they were poison. Riza had just placed a pile on his desk. Roy looked at here then the paper.

"To be done before you leave," Riza said without letting him complain. Roy looked at out the window seeing a mom and her daughter sitting in the park we wondered what kind of mom Riza would be. Roy looked over at her she was finishing up her reports that she had to do. Riza noticed that Roy was looking at her.

"Sir?"

"It no thing."

Riza went back to her work rolling her eyes at Roy. By this time, every one was gone from the office except Roy and Riza. Roy proudly put down his pen and proclaimed that he was done.

"Can I go now?" Roy asked. Riza walked over to the desk and checked his papers.

"Yes, you can go."

"Hawkeye, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"No reason." Roy grabbed his coat and waited for Riza to do the same. Roy watched her as she pulled on her coat. He wished he could be with her. She stated to walk towards the door bumping in to Roy slightly.

"Sorry sir." Roy pushed Riza against the wall and put his hands on ether side of her.

"Sir?"

"Riza, I love you. I love you so much I can't even tell you."

"Roy."

Roy lightly put his lips on her's. At first Riza was reluctant but slowly she accepted Roy. Roy hands started to move under here military jacket undoing it. Riza was way a head of him, his jacket was already off and on the floor. She was now working on unbuttoning his shirt. Riza's jacket was soon on the floor along with Roy's. He was now working on taking off her shirt.

The door flew open and Roy and Riza not noticing continued. In walked Edward.

"well Coronal piro, I just wanted to say that OH MY GOSH! Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Coronal Roy Mustang! What in the world are you doing!?

AN: I hope you liked it so far. I will up date when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am debating if I want to put a lemon in this chapter or not. Well we will see.

P.S. Thanks to all of the users that reviewed if I do not get reviews, I will not write another chapter.

P.S.S. I do not own FMA. IF I did, Roy and Riza would have had a sex much sooner then a fan-fic. And Ed and Winry would have bin together since the beginning and Ross and Maes would not have died. I can rant for a long time but just read the fic.

"Edward!" Roy and Riza both yelled at the same time. Ed just looked at them both and then passed out.

"I say we just leave him here," Roy said grabbing Riza's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Sir. Do you really think that is a good idea?" Riza asked.

"Yes I think it is a very good idea. And do not call me sir when we are alone, call me Roy."

"Do you really think that is a good idea, Roy?"

"Yes. Lets go before he wakes up."

Roy opened the door to his apartment letting Riza go in first. Now you must know Roy is not a neat person and Riza is. Roy's one room apartment was scattered with dirty clause, magazines, papers, and some bits of trash.

"Roy have you ever heard of cleaning," Riza said after taking a good look around.

"Yes, I have but,-"

"Do not continue that thought Roy Mustang."

"So you are giving me orders now?"

Roy rapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned around and pulled his chin so they were looking in each other's eyes. Roy never noticed how much Riza's eye really did resemble a hawk's. Riza thought Roy's eyes were just black but they had a hint of brown in them. Slowly both of their jackets were off and their shits soon fallowed. Roy's pants came off first and then Riza's. With this Roy picked her up and set her down on his bed.

"So this is what you have bin wearing underneath your uniform," Roy said meaning the black lacey underwear and bra that Riza wore.

"Yes do you have a problem with it?"

"Not at all."

Roy started to trail kisses down her neck and then to her chest. His hands slipped behind her back and started to play his her bra.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No I think I got it."

"You think." Riza turned over. "Better?"

"Yes," he said undoing the claps. Riza turned back over and Roy pulled off her bra.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye."

"I love you too, Roy Mustang."

They kissed again.

AN: ok a lemon will be in the next one...maybe.

P.S. review flames not wanted but excepted.


End file.
